The present invention pertains generally to automotive exhaust systems and apparatuses for collection and disposing of exhaust gasses.
In use today are exhaust evacuation systems installed in garages, automobile dealerships, fire stations and other locations where vehicles may be left with their engine running. Systems for evacuation of exhaust fumes from a building typically include a flexible conduit having an inlet end for placement on or near a vehicle tail pipe outlet. Such conduits can include a cuff at the conduit end which is inflatable to provide secure frictional attachment to the tail pipe end. Such a cuff is subjected to extreme temperatures and further, physical damage when incorrectly placed on the tail pipe end. Where inflated cuffs are used, a valve for cuff deflation is provided as well as automatic valve actuating means. The release of the cuff or disengagement of same from a tail pipe end can fail by the incorrect placement of the cuff about the tail pipe end, as for example, the cuff inserted beyond the end segment of the pipe. Additionally, partial installation of the cuff on the tail pipe can result, upon pressurizing of the cuff, in the cuff separating from the tail pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,632 discloses an attachment for an exhaust stack or pipe for mixing ambient air with exhaust gasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,292 shows an attachment for a tail pipe which admits ambient air into an exhaust flow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,280 shows a bell shaped coupling in an exhaust system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,014 shows an exhaust pipe attachment for inducing the flow of exhaust gasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,724 shows a device with concentric conduits one each for exhaust gasses and an ambient airflow.